This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0087798, filed on Nov. 1, 2004 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which are incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and method of operating a digital camera, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and method of processing an on-screen display (OSD) when the shutter button on a digital camera is half-pressed, wherein the OSD is displayed transparently or semi-transparently on a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel of the digital camera and displays information for the convenience of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a flow chart illustrating a conventional photographing method. When a liquid crystal display (LCD) (not shown) is turned “on” after supplying power to a digital camera, an OSD is displayed according to a set photograph setting (100). As illustrated in FIG. 2A, the OSD includes a focus frame 200 and is displayed on the LCD when the LCD is turned “on.”
Then, it is determined whether the shutter button is half-pressed (102). If a subject is properly exposed and in focus while the shutter button is half-pressed (104), the focus frame 200 turns green (106). FIG. 2B illustrates this situation where the focus frame 200 has turned green because the subject is in focus and is properly exposed while the shutter button is half-pressed.
However, if the subject is out of focus and is not properly exposed when the shutter button is half-pressed, the focus frame 200 turns to red (108).
If the shutter button is pressed completely when the focus frame 200 is green (110), a photographing operation is performed (112).
As such, in the conventional art, the OSD display does not change apart from the focus frame 200 turning green when the shutter button is half-pressed.